


Pitching Light | A Black 2 Nuzlocke

by PokemonTrash



Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: But wait for a bit, Jotaro is in this, Nuzlocke Challenge, This is a Nuzlocke so...., expect character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: After two years of Team Plasma’s disappearance, Unova is peaceful. Lillil, a Lilligant, is haunted by those two years ago, where she lost everyone she cared about.She sets off on an adventure, to find someone. But it seems Team Plasma is coming back, and they aren’t going to be nice this time.
Series: Bizarre Nuzlocke [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711378
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??????

_“So, did you manage to do it?”_

_”Yes!”_

_”Good, so did you manage to dig anything up on ‘Nuzlockes’?”_

_“Ah yes I have, Ghetsis! It’s very long so hang on with me.”_

_”Just go for it...”_

_”The first person to have done this was a person called Noriaki Kakyoin.”_

_”Isn’t he the former Sinnoh Champion?”_

_“Yes, he retired after....the whole incident.”_

_”Oh that.”_

_”Yes, then there’s Jotaro.”_

_“Don’t you dare say his name! I’m glad that freak is now dead.”_

_”I apologize, Ghetsis.”_

_“Continue.”_

_”Noriaki and Jotaro seemed to know each other, as Noriaki would talk about going to Unova due to Jotaro being there.”_

_”That’s going to be a problem for us.”_

_“Now, I actually thought that was it. But, I found out about Kanto and Hoenn.”_

_”Oh? What about those two regions?”_

_”In Kanto, a man called Joseph Joestar defeated Lance. He went missing as soon as the Pokemon in Kanto were cured of their curse.”_

_”What curse?”_

_”The curse was almost like a Nuzlocke, expect it was natural in Kanto and Johto. Most people now avoid Johto and go to Kanto because of that.”_

_”Ah, I see. What about Hoenn?”_

_“There was a man called Muhammad Avdol, who traveled with a kid called Wally. Those two were infamous after the second gym, where they lose three Pokemon.”_

_“.....”_

_”Avdol and Wally saved Hoenn from Team Aqua and Magma. Avdol is now missing.”_

_”How do we even know if those people are dangerous to Team Plasma?”_

_“You do have a point there, Ghetsis. The only one who can ruin this is Kakyoin. I don’t see how Jotaro could still be alive.”_

_“You’re right, Colress. I’ll be ending this call now.”_

_”I’ll be seeing you, Ghetsis.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??????


	2. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate hopes to get a Oshawott for his first Pokemon.

Nate stared out of his window, he was expecting his mom to come home already. His mom was a nurse, one of those Nurse Joys.

A knock was heard, and Nate ran to his door. He was jumping with joy for this. The door opened, and his mom walked inside.

She smiled at Nate.

”Say, Nate....” She said.

”Yes, Mom?” Nate asked, full of curiosity.

“Do you want a Pokemon?” She asked Nate.

Nate hugged his mom, and ran out of his house. While running, he bumped into someone. He and the person fell onto the ground.

”SORRY!” Nate shouted, quickly getting up to his feet.

”Watch where you’re goin-, Nate?!”

Nate looked down to see Hugh. “AHH! You okay?!” Nate asked, helping Hugh help on his feet.

”I’m okay. Why are you running so fast?” Hugh asked Nate, giving him the stink eye.

”I’m getting a Pokemon!” Nate exclaimed, jumping with joy. Hugh’s eyes gleamed with interest.

”Mind if I tag along?” He asked, playfully hitting Nate’s shoulder.

”Y-Yeah!” Nate said, before running off. Hugh ran after him, screaming at Nate.

”Don’t you dare run off, Nate!”

* * *

  
Bianca watched the sky. Aspertia City was beautiful, especially in Autumn. She could fall asleep here.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around. There, two boys stood. A brunette and a boy with dark blue hair.

“Oh Nate!” Bianca said, walking over to the brunette boy.

”Hi you’re Bianca, right?” Nate asked, shrugging his shoulders a bit. Bianca smiled, and nodded.

”Yo Nate, hurry up! I want to get a Tepig!” Hugh shouted to Nate.

Bianca pulled out a case, she pushed a button and it opened. Three Pokeballs rested in it, Nate looked at him with glee. Bianca pushed all of the buttons on the Pokeballs, they opened.

Nate stood back, to let the Pokemon hop out. Hugh watched from afar.

”Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon!” Bianca explained, as the first Pokemon appeared. Nate liked this one, but he was more of a Water type.

”Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon!” The second Pokemon appeared, grabbing his scalchop and showing it off. It pulled out a little smirk afterwards.

“Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon!” The last Pokemon came out, smiling at Nate. Hugh ran to Bianca and Nate.

”Is it okay, if I can..?” Hugh said, asking if he could take Tepig.

”Of course!” Bianca said. Tepig jumped around, the Oshawott seemed ready to smack the Tepig.

The Snivy looked to see a vine, almost wrapped around Tepig’s leg.

”TEPIG YOUR LEG!” The Snivy called out.

Tepig was lifted off of the ground, by a vine. Bianca looked in shock, before digging around in her pocket. She realized something was off when Lillil’s Pokeball was missing.

Nate and Hugh looked to see a Lilligant, near the Tepig. 

”LILLIL! Let go of the Tepig!” Bianca said to the Lilligant. It looked around the lookout, eventually jumping onto the Pokemon Center roof. It ran off, still having the Tepig.

Nate and Hugh looked at each other. “I’m going to kill that godamn Lilligant for taking away my Tepig!” Hugh shouted, running off with the Oshawott.

Nate looked at Bianca, the assistant was shivering. She looked at Nate. “Please don’t attack that Lilligant.”

* * *

**Route 19**

”Hey! Can you let me free now?”

”If you agree to not run off, then yes.”

”I agree to not run off!”

Lillil let go of the Tepig, it looked around in Route 19 with interest.

”Oh wait! Aren’t you that Lilligant that Bianca has?” The Tepig asked Lillil. She sighed, and looked at the Tepig.

”Bianca isn’t my trainer. I belong to someone else.” Lillil said, the Tepig walked by her side while she walked.

“Can my name be Bacon?!” The Tepig asked, his eyes sparkling.

”Sure.” Lillil said.

“Ooooo! Does Bianca own that black hat?” Bacon asked. Lillil hid Jotaro’s hat behind her, hiding it from Bacon’s sight.

”It belonged to my trainer.” Lillil said, glaring at Bacon.

Bacon ran over to the large lake, Lillil watched from afar, not allowing anything to hurt the Tepig.

Bacon looked at his reflection, he had never seen anything like this before. Nuveam Town was a sight, but this was amazing! He looked back to Lillil, the Lilligant was now wearing the hat.

He ran over to her. “Soooo, where are we going?” Bacon asked, while walking.

“The Pokemon League.” Lillil answered, Bacon’s jaw fell when she said that. He ran in front of Lillil.

”Really?! But we need more friends to do so!” Bacon said. Lillil softly pushed Bacon aside.

”I know that. I got you to handle Grass type Pokemon and help me with something.” Lillil said, looking down on her arms. Bacon also looked at the Lilligant’s arms, they looked burnt.

“We need to leave this route.” Lillil said. Bacon looked to see a pair of eyes looking at him. Eventually the owner of the eyes, stepped outside of the grass.

It was a Patrat. Bacon ran over to them, while Lillil stared at it.

”Hi!” Bacon announced fo the Patrat.

”Can I come?” It asked, their voice sounding feminine.

”Sure!” Bacon answered.

“I want a new name, like Cream...” The Patrat said, she looked over to Lillil. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost...”

* * *

_Don’t think of Laggon. It’s just a female Patrat. It’s not him._

_He’s in a better place. So is Scar. And Trick. And Star....and Velvet.....and...Rocky._

_And him._

_Why did I survive? Why me? Why did everyone who I care about die?_

Wait.

* * *

  
Lillil blinked back to life, and sighed. “You can come, Cream. We need to hurry and try to find a place to sleep.” She said, before walking off. Cream and Bacon followed Lillil, while leaving Route 19.

Lillil hoped she would find him. She wasn’t just adventuring for nothing. Finally, they reached Floccesy City. Lillil grabbed her hat and looked at it.

She tighten her grip on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go, a Black 2 Nuzlocke. This is a squeal to Back To Black, which I recommend reading before this one. 
> 
> I had a hard time picking the protagonist for the squeal. It was either going to be Jotaro or Josuke, but I decided ‘why not let Lillil get her revenge?’
> 
> Also Nate isn’t the protagonist, but he is important. So is Hugh.


	3. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floccesy Town is calm.

Floccesy Town was beautiful for the southwest of Unova. Though it was small, it sparked joy. People knew each other and visitors fell in love with the place. It didn’t help that Alder would now spend his time here. Not a lot would happen in this little town.

Some of the locals looked at the three Pokemon together in a group, heading to Route 20. The Tepig and Lilligant were speaking, the locals couldn’t understand them on bit.

“Oooo, what’s that?” Bacon asked, pointing to a map.

”...It’s a map I stolen.” Lillil confessed. Bacon’s gasped, then gave Lillil a disappointing look.

”Stealing's bad! You can’t steal!” Bacon reasoned with Lillil.

“But sometimes with your situation, you have to steal.” Cream countered.

”Also, why aren’t we stopping here?!” Bacon shouted.

Lillil knew what Bacon meant, they were in Floccesy City. Instead of stopping for today, Lillil was planning to get to the next city.

”We need to get badges, and we need to travel fast to do so.” Lillil said, putting away the map.

”But why?! Look at my little legs, don’t they seem tired to you?” Bacon asked.

”Bacon, listen. Once we find a hidden spot away from trainers, then we can rest.” Lillil said, scoffing afterwards.

Bacon turned away from Lillil, the Tepig upset with Lillil. She instantly knew that Bacon wasn’t prepared for this at all. She knew that she needed to work him out, the weak die easily.

Lillil sighed, and gave the map fo Cream. The Patrat reminded her of bad memories, memories that she wanted to bury and never look at. But yet, she didn’t refuse to allow Cream to join the team.

“So Route 20?” Cream asked, Lillil nodded her head.

”HEY YOU!”

The three Pokemon turned to look behind them. When they did, Lillil grabbed Bacon and Cream and ran as fast as she can.

The locals watched Hugh ran to the Pokemon. One of them tried stopping him, and to start talking.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Hugh shouted at the man, roughly pushing him aside. The man fell, and Hugh ran.

* * *

”Everyone look, it’s a Lilligant!” A young trainer shouted, pointing to Lillil. More trainers flocked over the boy, reaching in their pockets to get a Pokeball.

Lillil thought today couldn’t get any better. Bacon began to struggle out of Lillil’s hold, while Cream was about to fall asleep.

“God damnit...” Lillil said, under her breathe. She put down Bacon and Cream, not before looking at them.

“Stay behind me.” She said.

A hoard of Pokeballs were launched, the young trainers couldn’t believe that they were about to get a Lilligant. A strong Pokemon and possibly a new friend.

A dust cloud was formed, and all of the kids covered their eyes.

Broken Pokeballs were on the grass, roots surrounding them. The kids looked up at the Lilligant, in fear.

“RUN!” A girl shouted, the kids following suit.

Bacon opened his eyes to see the outcome. Dozens of roots had been formed in a couple of seconds. He looked back to see a wall full of vines, blocking the back. Blocking anyone from coming into Route 20.

Lillil sighed, the roots withdrawing. “Haven’t done that in a long time.” She said to herself. She looked at Bacon and Cream, the two seemed to be in fear.

”Okay, come on. We have to keep on going.” Lillil said to them.

“Woah! Nice, plant girl!” An unknown voice said. Lillil prepared to use Petal Dance, before shouting back.

“Who’s there!” She shouted.

An Purrloin suddenly appeared before them. Bacon and Cream jumped, unexpected of it. Lillil observed the male Purrloin.

”So uh, the name’s Sly. Can I join you guys...?” Sly asked, closing his eyes just in case, they tried attacking him.

“Sure. Do you know where a good place to rest for today?” Lillil asked Sly, the Purrloin’s eyes now opened.

”Oh yeah! It’s in Floccesy Ranch! I’ll show you the way.” Sly explained.

Bacon and Cream walked up to Sly, smiling at him.

”Welcome to the team!”

”Hello.”

* * *

At first, Floccesy Ranch held Unova Pokemon. Not any other regions Pokemon at all, that was until Team Plasma.

Lillil saw Pokemon she didn’t know, Pokemon from other regions. She felt sorta of left behind in what happened to Unova after those two years.

Meanwhile, Bacon was having a time of his life. He was running around in circles, and playing with the wild Pokemon. Cream had chosen to take it easy, and talk to some of the wild Pokemon at the ranch. Sly just walked besides Lillil, the Purrloin didn’t really want to do anything involving wild Pokemon.

“What happened to Unova after Team Plasma?” Lillil brought up to Sly.

Sly glanced at her before looking at a Mareep. “Things have changed since that ‘hero’ guy saved Unova. Team Plasma released a bunch of Pokemon, some from Sinnoh and other regions.” He explained.

”Then they started to breed, have kids, and more kids.” Sly continued.

”...What do you think of the hero who saved Unova?” Lillil asked, reaching up to hold Jotaro’s hat.

“Oh man! Everyone heard of him, even wild Pokemon! I wished I would have joined his team, so I be famous myself!” Sly exclaimed.

Lillil almost ripped a part of Jotaro’s hat off.

Bacon saw a familiar hair color, entering the ranch. He immediately stood up and ran over to Lillil, the Lilligant looked up to see Hugh.

“The Tepig. Give him to me.” Hugh ordered Lillil. She stood up, and punched Hugh in the face. The boy fell on the ground, his Oshawott laughing at him.

”Samurai!” Hugh called out, his Oshawott running towards Sly. The Purrloin scratched the Oshawott, making the Oshawott more pissed up.

The Oshawott slashed Sly, making a large cut wound on his body. The Purrloin backed away from the Pokemon, wounded severally. Bacon tackled down the Oshawott.

”What are you doing?!” The Oshawott asked.

”Protecting one of my friends!” Bacon shouted, using Ember on the Oshawott. Cream had noticed what had been happening and ran over to her team. When she tried helping Bacon, Lillil pushed her back.

“I need to help Sly. Keep watch on Bacon, but do not help him til he gets wounded.” Lillil advised Cream.

She nodded her head, and Lillil ran over to Sly. The Purrloin tried hiding his wound away from the Lilligant.

”H-Hey!” Sly spoke, having a nervous smile.

”Show me it.” Lillil replied, her voice serious.

Sly showed the wound to Lillil, and she could tell it was bad. She sighed, and held out a Potion in front of the wound.

“It’s going to hurt.” She warned Sly.

She sprayed the Potion on the wound, and Sly felt his entire body burning. In a second, it stopped hurting, and he looked at it to see it gone.

”There. You’re healed now.” Lillil said.

* * *

  
Bacon dodged a slash attack from Oshawott, he wasn’t prepared for this at all. If he had known about Oshawott and his trainer coming here, maybe..?

“Why do you want to be with them?! They kidnapped you!” Oshawott shouted at Bacon.

”They’re nice to me!” Bacon shouted, using Tackle on Oshawott.

”Come on, Tepig!”

”My name is Bacon!”

With one final Tackle, Bacon took down Oshawott. He couldn’t really believe it, then he looked up at Oshawott’s trainer.

“Damn!” Hugh shouted, he ran over to Oshawott, returning him to his Pokeball. He grabbed Bacon, the former trying to bite Hugh.

”Hey! What’s happening here?”

* * *

  
Lillil looked up to see Bacon being grabbed by Hugh. She would have ran over to him, but she stopped once she heard a male voice. Two people walked over to Hugh.

Eventually, Hugh let go of Bacon. The Pokemon ran to Lillil, hugging her tightly.

”That guy is mean!” Bacon exclaimed.

”Sorry, I couldn’t help.” Cream said, a bit shocked by Hugh grabbing Bacon.

“It’s okay!” Bacon apologized to Cream, smiling at her. Sly scoffed, not wanting to get involve in this conversation.

The two people, a man and a woman, went over to Lillil.

“Are you lost?” The man asked, a Herdier behind him.

Lillil nodded her head, Sly looked at her strangely.

”What are you doin-“ Sly was cut off.

”Trust me.” Lillil said.

Bacon and Cream looked at the two weirdly.

”Well, you four can stay for the night! Also, if any of you see a Herdier, please get us.” The woman explained, before walking away with the man.

Lillil looked back on the ranch, any place would do good as a spot. Sly held a glare at the Lilligant for lying.

”Why?” He asked, Lillil turned her head to him.

”Hm?” Lillil said.

“Why did you lie to him? You know humans can’t speak to us.” Sly said. Bacon and Cream looked at the two.

”We needed a place to sleep, and I got one. Stop whining and let’s rest for now.” Lillil said.

Bacon got up to his feet and ran over to the grass, lying down and scratching himself with it. Cream followed behind Bacon, making sure to make him safe.

”I don’t like it when people or Pokemon lie. I’ll remember this.” Sly advised Lillil, before following the two.

Lillil wished she could kill Sly at that moment, but she stopped herself.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Bacon tossed and turned in his sleep. He felt like something was wrong, when he thought that, he woke up. He stood up and looked around his surroundings.

Lillil was sleeping, still having that hat on and that ugly scar on her face. Bacon could ask her about the scar later.

Sly was in a ball, giving himself warmth. The Tepig poked his ears, just for fun and to see if he was awake. He was still asleep.

Cream was laying down in the grass, snoring in her sleep. Her snoring was really loud, Bacon couldn’t stand it.

Nothing was really wrong, Bacon didn’t know why he was worrying about. Especially in the afternoon.

”Ahem!”

Bacon turned around to be face to face with a Riolu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some people why this chapter was taking so long, I’ve been playing Animal Crossing and Pokemon Emerald. It’s really fun.


	4. Bonus: Hugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh sits in Route 19.

Hugh smashed a Pokeball against a rock, the Pokeball was just one in a stock. No Pokemon had been caught with it.

But Hugh was frustrated. First, the Pokemon he wanted gets stolen by a Lilligant. Second, he is automatically given a god damn Oshawott instead. Third, he is told to leave the ‘wild’ Pokemon alone.

Today couldn’t get any better.

His Oshawott sat on a different rock, but was close enough to the same rock that Hugh had just smashed a Pokeball on. He didn’t like his trainer, to say the least.

Hugh sat on the rock, avoiding eye contact with his Oshawott. He nicknamed it Samurai, which he had no idea why, but he wanted to.

”I hate today.” Hugh exclaimed, Samurai nodding in response.

”Today, I wanted a Tepig, but I get you instead!” Hugh explained, making Samurai give him a death stare. If the Oshawott could, he would use Water Gun on Hugh’s face. Enough to shut his mouth.

“Like I heard that the so called ‘Hero Of Unova’ chose Oshawott as his starter! But oops, sorry! That Oshawott is dead now!” Hugh shouted, Samurai just listened to Hugh’s little rant.

“I don’t want a Pokemon to be reminded of the hero! Did that hero try to help my sister? No! Now I don’t know where my sister is, and my grandpa’s health is getting worse by each day!” Hugh shouted even louder, some of the wild Pokemon at Route 19 looked at the boy.

“...I’m pathetic.” He sighed, letting out all of his anger. He looked at his Oshawott, thinking of words.

“Listen. If we don’t get that Tepig back, you’ll be my starter.” Hugh said, trying to cheer up Samurai.

Oshawott turned his head, not wanting to see Hugh.

”We’ll be unstoppable! I’ll find my sister, I’ll treat her with movies and times to catch up on! She’ll meet you, she loved Pokemon! Especially cute ones! We’ll be champions!” Hugh stood up and looked at Samurai. He grabbed the Oshawott from the rock, and hugged him.

”We can do this...!” Hugh shouted, sounding a bit unsure. Samurai got out of his hold, and jumped back on the ground.

“...Sorry. I’m still not used to having a Oshawott when I wanted a Tepig. But, I promise I’ll evolve you.” Hugh explained to Samurai.

“We should head back, Nate’s going to worry about me. Plus, we can’t stay in Route 19 forever.” Hugh explained.

* * *

  
Nate looked at Bianca, the assistant had been crying nonstop ever since what happened. He didn’t know why, but he was really worried for her.

He brought her to a Pokemon Center, to try calming her down a bit. After all, seeing a bunch of Pokemon can cheer someone’s day.

Of course, Bianca was still crying. The door swooshed open, and Hugh was there. He walked over to the table where Bianca and Nate were, and sat down.

“...So?” Nate asked, Hugh shook his head.

”I’m sorry, the people who owned Floccesy Ranch asked me to leave.” Hugh explained.

“Hey man, it’s okay. We can still find the Tepig, if we can try mo-“

”No.”

Nate and Hugh looked at Bianca.

“No, Tepig can stay with Lillil. She can have him.” Bianca said, holding back tears.

”Are you sure?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, I just need to make a...call.” Bianca answered, leaving the table then the center. Nate and Hugh looked at each other, confused.

“This day is.....” Nate scrambled for words.

”Terrible?” Hugh finished the sentence.

”Wh-No!” Nate tried protesting, his hand reached down to pet something. Hugh looked below the table, to see Nate petting his Snivy.

“So, uh. How do you like Oshawott?” Nate asked Hugh, sweating a bit.

”It hates me, and I sorta hate it back.” Hugh answered.

“....You blame yourself for what happened, didn’t you?”

Hugh glared at Nate, with a look that could kill. “Don’t talk about it. You’re lucky that you’re the only kid who knows.” Hugh spat at Nate.

“I can see you’re upset. I’ll leave, I’m thinking of traveling with Snivy. See you, Hugh.” Nate explained, leaving the table.

Once Nate left, Hugh slammed his fist against the table.

”I need to stop being like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Castelia City.


	5. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to the Herdier plot!

“Wah!” Bacon shouted, jumping from the Riolu. He didn’t expect a wild Pokemon behind him and his friends.

”What are you doing here?” The Riolu shouted at Bacon. The Tepig looked around the area, before answering.

”I was sleeping.” Bacon answered.

”But, this is my home!” Riolu shouted at Bacon, his fist glowing. Bacon backed away from the Riolu, a bit scared of the wild Pokemon.

”Well, my friends need sleep....” Bacon shrugged.

”Fight me, then!” Riolu shouted, both of his fists now glowing. Sly yawned and opened his eyes. He stretched his arms, and smiled.

Sly looked to Bacon, then at the Riolu.

”.....Who are you?” Sly asked the Riolu.

”Uh.....” The Riolu was speechless, he glared at Sly. He ran over to Bacon, and punched him in the face. Sly jumped a bit, before dashing off to scratch the wild Riolu.

“Ow! You meanie!” The Riolu cried, turning away from Sly and Bacon. The two Pokemon looked at each other, then at the wild Riolu.

”Do you want to join us?” Bacon asked the Riolu.

The Riolu began to think, his feet tapping on the grass.

”It’s a simple question, man-“ Sly’s sentence was cut off.

“Okay, fine. Can I have some berries?” The Riolu agreed. Bacon let out a sigh of relief, while Sly was thankful nothing bad happened.

The Riolu smiled, but his eyes looked terrified of something before Sly and Bacon. He pointed behind the two, his finger shaking.

Sly and Bacon turned around, Lillil was behind them. Cream hiding behind her, clinging onto her.

“What are you two doing?” Lillil asked, having a wicked smile on her face. Sly ran behind Bacon, a bit terrified of Lillil.

“....We got a new friend...!” Bacon explained to her, having a nervous smile. Lillil looked at the Riolu.

”Is Kai okay for you?” She asked, her voice serious.

The Riolu nodded, accepting his new name. Lillil turned away from Kai, looking upon some trees. They were close to the ranch, trainers seemed to be there as well.

“So uh, plant girl, why the staring?” Kai asked, crossing his arms.

”My name is Lillil, and I think we should head there.” She answered, snapping back at Kai.

”Yeah, how about no-“

* * *

Kai was forced by a vine to come along, the vine didn’t hurt him but he was practically a dog. Bacon was walking along side Lillil, probably keeping company. Cream hanged onto Lillil’s scarlet flower. Sly decided to keep Kai some company.

Sly had a smirk on his face, enjoying Kai being dragged by a vine. “I thought you were the sane one out of these guys.” Kai scoffed at Sly.

“You thought that because I’m a Purrloin?” Sly asked.

Kai stared at him before answering. “Yes.” He admitted.

”The only thing sane about me is that I don’t steal, despite being a Purrloin.” Sly said.

“So, you’re not nice.” Kai said, smirked afterwards.

”What! I am!” Sly shouted. Lillil looked back on the two Pokemon, curiously. Sly punched Kai in the stomach, making the Riolu whine in pain.

”....You two, get in front. I can’t risk you guys getting captured by any trainers.” Lillil ordered, she pulled on the vine holding Kai. The vine zipped back to Lillil, Kai being tugged along with it. In a few seconds, the Riolu was in front. Sly and Bacon followed.

Kai grumbled, wondering why was a good idea to join this team. Lillil looked around their surroundings, making sure trainers wouldn’t catch them. Her focus went away as a cry was heard.

”HELP ME!”

Everyone seemed startled by that scream, while trainers wondered about that Herdier cry. Bacon looked at Lillil.

”We need to save this guy!” He said, determined to do it. Lillil already came up with her answer.

”I know, hang on tight.” Lillil warned them, before vines grabbing them. Kai just looked at the others with a smirk.

”It’s not funny, Kai!” Cream protested.

”Yeah, I agree with Cream.” Sly added in. In a few seconds, the four were pulled by the vines. The four were quickly becoming dizzy by the speed.

* * *

Lillil dropped Bacon, Sly, Kai, and Cream. The four were dizzy from the whole trip. Thankfully, they found the Pokemon who cried for help.

It wasn’t alone.

“Stupid Herdier!” The Team Plasma grunt shouted, prepared to kick the poor Herdier. He turned his attention to Lillil.

”...Well, won’t you look at that! It’s a Lilligant! Oh boy, this thing will help me steal other trainers Pokemon!” The grunt laughed, pulling out a Pokeball.

The male grunt threw the Pokeball, towards Lillil. A vine grabbed it and crushed it. The grunt looked shocked before pulling out another Pokeball.

However, his expression changed.

”Wait a second, those burns and that scar....Oh god, don’t tell me he’s back?!” The grunt panicked before Lillil. He dashed off, leaving the Herdier alone.

“Don’t tell me that Team Plasma is back....” Lillil whispered to herself, ignoring the Herdier. “If he managed to recognize as one of Jotaro’s Pokemon, then how? I thought everyone believed all of Jotaro’s Pokemon....died that day....” Lillil spoke to herself.

“HEY!”

Lillil snapped back, she looked at the Herdier. “Yes?” She asked.

”Thanks for recusing me! My master is probably worried sick about me!” The Herdier thanked Lillil.

”No problem.” Lillil responded.

“Oh hey, do you want to stay here for a bit? I think my master is going to let you stay here for a while!” The Herdier continued.

”Yes we are, me and my team.” Lillil pointed to Bacon, Sly, Kai, and Cream. “I just want to know something, if you don’t mind.” She continued.

”Oh yes, what is it?” The Herdier asked.

”Do you know the nearest gym around here?” Lillil asked.

”Oh yes I do! It’s in Aspertia City!” The Herdier confirmed.

”Oh...? Well thank you very much! I’ll....be on my way.” Lillil said, waving bye to the Herdier. ‘Well fuck me, I fucked up.’ She thought to herself, walking away from the Herdier. She looked back to her team, Kai was glaring at her.

The Riolu walked up to her, his fists glowing. “Don’t ever do that!” He warned Lillil, showing his fists in front of the Lilligant.

“Yeah....yeah you tell her.....Kai....” Sly spoke, his voice weak. Overall, they wouldn’t prepared for that type of speed.

“I understand, but next time you say that type of shit, I will snap you arm.” Lillil warned Kai, he backed away from Lillil.

Bacon ran to Lillil. “Hey! What happened, is the person okay?” He asked, jumping at the Lilligant.

”Yes he’s okay. Tell the others, we’re going to be training.” Lillil answered, Bacon followed. Once he went over to Kai, he already knew he had to follow Lillil.

”This was a mistake.....” Kai whispered to himself.

* * *

“Gather up the woods and put them in a pile. We’re making a fire.” Lillil ordered to Cream. Cream put down a pile of sticks on the ground, Lillil sighed.

”That should work.” Lillil said, smiling at Cream. “BACON!” She shouted, over to the grass. A pairs of ears emerged from the grass, then a tail. Bacon jumped up, and ran over to his friends.

“Yeah?” Bacon asked, out of breathe from training all day.

“I need you to use Ember on those sticks.” Lillil asked, Bacon looked at the pile.

”Don’t worry! I got this!” Bacon yelled with joy, before using Ember. A fire started, and Cream added more sticks to the fire. Meanwhile, Sly and Kai watched the three to work.

Sly looked at Kai, with concern for the Riolu, he seemed pissed. Cream decided to look around the ranch, and train for a while.

”Hey, so what’s your problem?” Sly asked Kai, tilting his head.

”It’s that Lilligant. She acts so bossy all the time, makes me wish she’s dead.” Kai admitted.

Lillil told Bacon to take a break from training, Bacon ran to Sly and Kai, joining the two. Lillil sat near the fire, adding a few more sticks to the fire.

”Hey! What are we talking about?” Bacon asked the two.

“Bacon, how are you so willing to be ordered by Lillil?” Kai brought up.

Bacon tilted his head, clearly confused. “Like how?” He asked.

”Like shouldn’t you say no to one of these things? You’re a starter Pokemon, for frick sikes!” Kai shouted.

“Woah, calm down.” Sly tried calming down the Riolu. Kai stood up, furious.

”It was a mistake to join this team! I haven’t even made it past day one!” Kai yelled, to the point that Lillil heard. However, Lillil listened instead of interrupting.

“I think Lillil’s like my mom. You probably don’t but I do. She’s tough as nails, maybe if you stay with us, you’ll see her as something else.” Bacon tried giving advice to Kai.

“But, I-“

Kai’s sentence was cut off by a scream.

”AHHHHHHHHHH!”

Lillil stood up. “Where’s Cream....?” She asked herself. She looked to Bacon, Sly, and Kai. The three seemed startled. The Lilligant went over to Bacon.

”Bacon, was Cream with you?!” She asked, her voice panicking. Bacon shook his head.

”Fuck!” Lillil said out loud. She saw some rustling grass and ran over to it, Bacon followed behind. So did Kai and Sly.

What came next surprised everyone.

Lillil shook her head as she saw the scene, she didn’t want to believe this.

Bacon felt like throwing up when he saw it.

Sly began to tear up, before the scene.

Kai wanted to think the blood and the body was just a dream.

Bacon looked at Lillil, his heart was beating fast. “W-Why isn’t she moving...? Why...is she bleeding?” Bacon asked Lillil.

  
Before them, laid Cream’s body, having a large slash at her stomach. Her eyes drained of color, and she was cold.

She was already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cream the Patrat: Level 2-7  
> Death By: Wild Lillipup’s Critical Hit Tackle


	6. Bonus: The First Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first death is now marked.

Kai looked at Cream’s body, even if he didn’t spend enough time with her, he felt sick just looking at her lifeless body.

He could even say he spoke for the team.

Bacon had just vomited, just a few minutes of looking at her body. Sly was shaking, his eyes stuck to Cream, the Purrloin beginning to tear up.

Meanwhile, Lillil just gave a blank stare at Cream. Kai could’ve sworn that she was used to this.

Lillil looked at the three. “....I’ll be right back. Dig a hole up, Bacon.” She ordered, before going.

The three were silent, confused about Lillil’s orders to Bacon. He was the first one to speak.

”I don’t understand this at all.....” He said, choking up.

“The blood or the....body...?” Sly asked, hesitating a bit.

”Both.” Bacon replied, closing his eyes. Kai looked at the two, then at Cream.

“Did she know....?” He asked, whimpering a little. Bacon pulled his head up, and looked at the Riolu.

”Of course n-not!” Bacon protested.

”Then why is she acting so calm about this?!” Kai yelled, he pointed at Cream’s body before continuing. “ If she didn’t know about this then why is she completely ignoring the fact that Cream’s dead?!” He shouted, stomping his feet upon the grass.

Time seemed to slow down for the three Pokemon. Kai was steaming with anger, while Sly and Bacon looked at him.

“I’m going to have a little talk with her.” Kai announced to the two, before walking off.

Sly and Bacon looked at each other, then at Cream’s body. “Do I have to dig a hole up for her...?” Bacon asked, beginning to tear up.

“Hey, I’ll help you. You’re not alone in this.” Sly said, giving a smile to the Tepig.

* * *

Kai had finally found Lillil, she was picking up some flowers. Red ones.

”Hey.” Kai spoke, gaining Lillil’s attention. She stood up, brushing off her dress, and looked to him.

”What is it, Kai....?” She asked, her tone a bit weak.

“Mind explaining to me why you’re so unfazed by what happened?” Kai asked, cutting to the point.

She was silent, but eventually spoke up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kai.” She sighed, before picking up another flower.

”You know what I might. You know I wonder how you got those scars of your......” He said, having a small smirk on his face.

Lillil picked up another red flower, but crashed it in her hands. She can’t tell him, no matter what. She just had to stay calm and act normal.

”Are you going to speak or are you a coward?” Kai shouted, crossing his arms together.

“Stop it.” Lillil said, as huge vines begin to form. Kai looked down, noticing the vines. He stomped hard on one of them, making it recoil back.

”ANSWER ME! DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN OR NOT?!” Kai shouted, his eyes gleaming with aura.

“GOD DAMNIT, NO!” Lillil shouted with rage. She let two vines grab hold of Kai, pulling the Riolu down onto the ground. He kicked at the vines, trying to make them recoil back.

He was prepared for anything, anything that she was going to do. But, the vines let him go. He was confused, but let out a sigh of relief.

”I shouldn’t hurt a member of my team, it isn’t worth it in the end.” Lillil spoke, walking over to Kai.

She helped him off his feet, gaining a weird look from Kai. “You want answers? I’ll give you answers, but we should head back now.” Lillil said, sighing.

“O-Okay.” Kai said, running back to the campsite.

Lillil let out a long sigh, and grabbed Jotaro’s hat from her bud. She took a long look at it, noticing how messy and dirty it was. It was last washed 2 years ago.

* * *

“We did it......” Sly sighed, dropping onto the grass. He was panting, and just wanted some sleep already.

”Yeah.....we did!” Bacon panted, but had a huge smile on his face. He looked down to his feet, noticing how messy they were but he didn’t mind it right now. He fell onto the grass, getting a break.

The hole was made, and now they waited for Lillil to come back.

”Hm? Kai!” Sly shouted, immediately jumping to his feet and running over to the Riolu. He ran and gave him a hug, making him fall down.

”GET OFF ME!” Kai shouted, trying to wiggle Sly off of him.

Lillil sent out a vine, in which it gently grabbed Sly and put him down on the grass. She sighed, gaining Bacon’s attention.

”LILLIL!” Bacon shouted, standing up now. She looked over to the hole, and then back at Bacon.

”Sit down, I’m about to tell you three a story.” She announced to them, gently grabbing Cream’s body. She took one look at her. ‘She didn’t even get to live enough to evolve..’ She thought to herself, before dropping her body into the hole. Kai went over to sit near the fire, embracing its warmth.

Sly and Bacon joined him, being ready for this story soon.

She summoned a vine, and began to bury Cream up. The three Pokemon watched her as she did, Kai being the most strange out. ‘It’s like she knows how to do this stuff, but how?’ He thought to himself, before Sly punched his shoulder.

“Hey, she’s done ya know.” He said, before looking ahead.

”Are all of you listening?” Lillil asked, taking in a deep breath. Sly, Kai, and Bacon nodded their head, ready for this.

“About 2 years ago, I was a Petilil. I belonged to a girl in Nacrene City, but then I was traded away for a Cottonee.” She explained, having a small smile on her face.

She took off her hat, staring at it. “I belonged to a new trainer called Jotaro Kujo, he was strange. It was like he didn’t belong here, and he even wore strange clothing that no one else had seen. I don’t know how, but the professor of this region gave him a Pokedex. It was nice, I liked him.” She explained.

Bacon raised his hand, making Lillil turn to him. “Why are we talking about 2 years ago and your previous trainer?” He asked, a bit confused.

“He wasn’t a normal trainer, he could speak to Pokemon and there was something else........” Lillil took a sigh before continuing. Fire sparks flicked around, bringing light all over the area.

”His Pokemon could die, including me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **slams onto table** HOW IS EVERYONE DOING, AFTER 3 MONTHS I HAVE UPDATED THIS-
> 
> Okay anyways uh, school has started now for me. Thankfully, I’m doing online but I need to keep it up so weekends are probably going to be where I update the most are.


End file.
